Caught aka When Yue gets bored
by purpleunity321
Summary: here you go.


purple: Hey Y'all! The names purpleunity,but you can call me purple! This is my very FIRST one-shot/story, aka, This is the very first story I've ever written. And now posted. I would like to thank HanajimaXD, DannyFreak77 on Deviantart and of course, my muses: Mindy, Syaoran, and...I forget.

Syaoran: I wish i wasn't here.

book: Syaoran, just do the disclaimer

Syaoran: sigh book doesn't belong me, Sakura, or anyone else. That belongs to CCS. She does own Mindy however. And this idea.

book: On with the show!

EDIT: meh, I sorta...forgot some of the text. Oh and This is my VERY first story! I wrote this when i was 11 and I just edited and finished it up.also, I changed my user (of course you would notice, duh), so I changed the thingy up so now it says purple instead of book.

* * *

Caught 

Yue was bored. That's right, Yue, the moon guardian, the aloof one, the cold one, colder than Li… you get the idea, was bored.

It was really easy to know why. Kero was busy doing what he usually do: play video games, eat sweets, and watch T.V. Spinel was busy reading a HUGE book about something and didn't want to be disturbed. Any ways they didn't really have anything in common. Fujjukata was at a late-night session (he knows about the magic and stuff, but not Touya), Touya was at home, cramming for an exam, Sakura was at Syaoran's apartment, "studying" for a math test tomorrow, and Tomoyo and Eriol were at Eriol house doing "work".  
"I'm bored." Yue said to Nakuru (which she was Ruby Moon now). Nakuru was surprised , Yue NEVER said he was bored and he was never bored too, she thought

"So wadda ya want to do?" she said, she wasn't allowed into Eriol's house until Tomoyo goes home. Which will be a very long time. It wasn't fair. Just because she taped what he (Eriol) was doing with Tomoyo and sold copies of it in her school and on eBay doesn't give him the right to kick her out of the house (Me: uhh, yeah it does, Nakuru! Nakuru: Shut up!). Suddenly, Yue had a thought, which formed into an evil plan. " Hey Nakuru," he said slyly "Wh-" she started, but stopped when she saw the evil smirk on his face and suddenly noticed that he was holding a camera phone. She smiled evilly.

" Wanna go on torture-"

" – The magic couple?" Yue finished. Nakuru was surprised.

"Why, Yue, I didn't know you were evil."

Yue smirked again.

" There is a lot of me you don't know about."

Nakuru smirked and said "Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go." And of they flew off to Syaoran's house, err, apartment. When they reached their destination, they flew to the balcony window and noticed that Sakura and Syaoran making out. Nakuru realized that Spinel said that there was a math test but it was delayed because the test papers weren't back for the printers.

It seems that my Mistress lied." Yue said amusingly. What was happening was that Syaoran and Sakura were both in a fierce yet passionate lip lock. "Mmm" Nakuru agreed. Yue began to start the camera phone.

"Open the door, or else when the camera phone flashes there will be a flash were they're at." Yue commanded. Nakuru grinned, and obeyed. Yue smirked took the pic. Nakuru was amazed that the couple didn't noticed it.

"Hey Yue?"

"Yeah?"

"Who ya gonna send it to?"

Yue smirked.

"Yukito's boyfriend."

He answered calmly. Nakuru only smiled

"I have taught you well, grasshopper."

Yue just rolled his eyes and the cell phone said sending picture to… Touya Kinomoto.

Meanwhile…

Touya Kinomoto was NOT in a good mood right now. He was cramming for an important exam that would count for 80 of his grade. Should he fail he will be held back. " Damn, why does my life have to be so STRESSING?" he thought. I didn't help that Sakura was at HIS house. (I give ya 3 hints) " Why does she has to be at the gaki's apartment?" he growled remembering what happened earlier this evening.

"

_Flashback _

"_Where are you going?" Touya asked to a prettily dressed Sakura as she was heading out the door. "Syaoran's Apartment." Came the calm reply. " WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT?!" Touya yelled. "WHY DO YOU HAVE TO BE AT THE GAKI'S HOUSE AND WHEN HAVE YOU AND THE GAKI HAVE BEEN ON A PET NAME BASIS, PLUS, IN THAT OUTFIT?" screamed Touya._

_"One, I have a math exam and he's helping me study, two it's not a house; it's an apartment and three and four none of your business." Was the reply "And any way don't YOU need to study?" Touya forgot about Sakura as he raced upstairs into his room to study.  
_

All of a sudden, his cell phone rang. Curious, wondering who was calling, he checked. "You have received a picture from Yukito Tsukishiro." The cell said on the screen. Touya clicked on the folder image. His eyes became dots and his face was a mixture of horror, rage, and blood lust for a certain Chinese boy.

"GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Touya yelled as he literally _flew_ down to his car and drove to Syaoran's apartment at 600 mph (I'm not sure if cars can go that high but bear with me here it's fiction). His yell could be heard all over Japan.

Meanwhile…

Yue and Nakuru were still watching Sakura and Syaoran when suddenly the T.V. came on. Click " This just in, a maniac yelling "GGGGAAAAKKKKIIIII!!!" is running amok and is causing car crashes fires and major injuries. Oh yeah! And total chaos, desertion and uhhh…oh yeah is running toward downtown. This was Bea Griffren with the news. Click Four pairs of eyes were staring at the blank screen. Two was amused, and two were scared/startled/horrified.  
"Syaoran?" Sakura squeaked.

"Who do you think-"

"GAH-kiiii GAH-kiii." Drawled out a voice from the doorway. The cute couple froze and slowllllyy turned around and…

… saw a maniac, otherwise known as Touya.

"_Good lord. Touya looks like a monster. I'm gonna have nightmares about him looking like this."Eriol would probably pee his pants. Or kero. Or both." _Thought Syaoran.

You see, Touya was looking like …well, a maniac who was just about to kill his victim. His hair was charred; standing straight up and a little flame was on one of them. His shirt and pants was ripped, bloody, there were oil, soot, on them. But his face…  
Syaoran suddenly had a flashback of his past. (Me: real bad time Li. Syaoran: Hey! You're writing this! Me: Oh yeah! Hehehe. Syaoran: sweatdrops.)

_Flashback narra P.O.V  
"FUUTIE!!!" cried a little 4-year-old boy. His amber eyes wide with fright, scared out of his wits. His sister came rushing into the room. "What is it!?" exclaimed his older sister. He was NEVER this scared, unless… " It was that nightmare again, wasn't it?" " Uh-huh." little syaoran said. He kept having this nightmare every 4 years, on Feb. 29 (Hint Hint) and it didn't go away until his birthday. What they found out from him was that a horrible maniac, with charred- up hair and bloody, ripped up clothes that had a face that said "I will kill you with my bare hands and will enjoy doing it. And will do it over and over again". The elders didn't know why he was having that dream only in that period of time, but they thought it had something to do with his future. Fuutie went up to her little brother and took him in her arms and started to rock back and forth, back and forth. "Shhh it was only a dream syaoran." Go back to sleep." Syaoran nodded and went back to sleep. Fuutie kept rocking him all night. Syaoran didn't have any more nightmares that night.  
END FLASHBACK  
_

"Oh my god. He's my monster." Syaoran thought.

"Syaoran?" sakura questioned, eyes wide with fright. She couldn't hurt her brother! And he didn't know about the Clow Cards! Guess it was up to Syaoran. That's when Syaoran took action. Giving the signal, they raced to his bedroom.  
Just as Touya attacked where Sakura was.

"Thank god the door is reinforced with steel." Syaoran thought. But he knew that the steel wouldn't last very long…  
Meanwhile

Yue and Nakuru were shocked. Touya was oblivious to them as he was attacking the door with his bare hands.

"…"

"…Uh Yue?"

"Yeah?"

"I don't think the prank went as planned."

"Oh really, what makes you think that? Touya attacking the door?" Yue asked sarcastically.

"Maybe we should help."

"How?"

"Well, we could knock him unconscious."

"Then what?"

"…We need Eriol."

"Good idea. You make sure that Touya doesn't make through the door, while I'll go and fetch him."

"Mm-kay." Yue rushed to Tomoyo's house. He didn't know that Touya would be THAT ticked off. And he didn't want his mistress to get killed either. Or the boy. The boy had a faint aroma of the Clow…  
He snapped out of those thoughts. At last he got to Tomoyo's mansion.

-Later-

Eriol could not believe what was going on in front of him. A, a, Monster was attacking Syaoran's bedroom door, which thankfully was reinforced with steel.

And the monster looked like Touya.

He still couldn't believe that the monster was Touya. Holy shit, that, that, thing scared the Hell out of him. In fact, when he got to Syaoran's apartment and saw him, he gave a strangled scream and nearly wet his pants. If fact, Eriol thought he partly did. Dear lord, Touya was on a rampage. Eriol quickly set to work after this thought. After muttering some words, and not getting close to him either, he successfully knocked out Touya. And Syaoran and Sakura too. The spell he did made it so that they would forget everything that would happen to them now. Thank God. He cleaned up Touya; re- set the door, and put everything back into place, using, of course, magic. After setting Sakura and Syaoran back in the front Living room, and returning Touya to his bedroom (Touya's dooks) he went back to Syaoran's apartment building to Find Yue and Nakuru…not there.

"Damnit!" he cursed in English.

"Where ARE they?!"

-Inside-

"Uhhh…wha?"

"Syaoran? What just happened?"

"I don't know, sakura."

"Damnit!!" (It's in ENGLISH, and Syaoran and Skaura can't understand) "Where are they?!"

"What was that?"

"I don't know." He grabbed his sword and raced to the window.

"YAAHH!!!"

"AHHH!!!"

"SYAORAN STOP! THAT'S ERIOL!"

-At the Kinomoto's house-

"Wha? Huh? I must have fallen asleep…oh shit!! I gotta study!!"

-Somewhere else-

"Well, that was…scary."

"…"

"…You're back to normal aren't you?"

"Yes"

"Sigh, Oh well it was good as it lasted. But Yue, I have one question to ask you, what happen the last time you got bored?"

"The American Revolution happened. And The Great Depression (1)."

"Wait. YOU started THAT?!"

"Yes"

Nakuru stared at the retreating back of Yue.

"Hey, Yue Wait Up!"

The end

* * *

1. That was HanajimaXD's from DeviantART idea. not mine. Thank You Hana-chan! (waves)

Review please!


End file.
